AMNESIA
by KMSila
Summary: KYUMIN ketika aku sadar jika ini hanyalah cinta yang tak terbalas... kau bahkan telah pergi. tapi aku tetap diam. berthan. ditempat yang sama mungkin kita harus bersama seribu tahun lagi agar kau bisa mencintiku? begitukah? ini baru prolog XD *apa bisa disebutprolog? - -#
1. Chapter 1

Amnesia…

Ya, bahkan aku sangat berharap aku mengalami amnesia untuk selamanya

Tak ingin mengingat apa yang dikatakannya pada saat itu

Aku tahu… itu berita gembira dan seharusnya aku juga bergembira mendengarnya

Tapi…

hey ayolah!

aku sangat mencintaimu!

Sudah 5.. ah tidak, bahkan sudah 8 tahun kita bersama

Apakah selama 8 tahun itu tidak bisa membuatmu mecintaiku?

Atau mungkin kita harus bersama 100 tahun lagi agar kau bisa mencintaiku?

Ini begitu menyakitkan…

Bagaikan pedang yang tapat menghujam jantungku…

Bagaimana?

Bagaimana bisa aku merangkai kembali hati yang telah berubah menjadi butiran debu?


	2. Chapter 2

Amnesia

Chapter 1

Author : KMSila

Main Cast : -Cho Kyuhyun

-Lee Sungmin

Genre : hurt/comfort, angst, drama, and simpulin sendiri~ :v

Disclaimer : semua cast yang author pakai semuanya milik Tuhan. :3 author cumin minjem dan ga akan author balikin~ :v dan ide cerita ini murni dari pikiran author sendiri :v

WARNING : OOC, Typo(s), BxB/yaoi/boyslove, cerita garing :'3

….

A

M

N

E

S

I

A

….

'ting'

suara sebuah lonceng kecil yang dipasang diatas pintu café yang menandakan ada pelanggan yang tersenyum memandag sosok yang telah ia tunggu kini berjalan menghampirinya. Mendudukkan tubuhnyanya disebuah kursi kosong yang berada didepan Kyuhyun.

"kenapa lama sekali hyun?" ucap Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak benar-benar mengeluh. Hanya saja ia ingin sedikit bermanja-manja pada kekasih manisnya itu. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Kyuhyun meras hubungan mereka sedikit jarang bertemu. Disamping Kyuhyun sibuk dengan proyek baruya, kelihatannya orang yang ia anggapsebagai kekasihya itu juga sedang mengerjakan sesuatu yang tidak Kyuhyun ketahui. Hm. Mungkin kah ia sedang mempersiapkan kado special atas kesuksesan proyekku yang kemarin? Ah.. memikirkannya membuatku bahagia. Batin Kyuhyun.

"mianhae Kyu. Aku ada sedikit urusan. Jadi aku sedikit terlambat." Ah, senyum itu. Senyum yang sangatKyuhyun rindukan.

"ne, gwaenchanaa~" Kyuhyun tersenyum. Didekapnya tangan orang yang ia anggap sebagai kekasihya itu dengan erat.

"Sungmin hyung… aku sangat merindukanmu"

"ne. nado Kyu. Aku juga sangat merindukanmu" Sungin balas mendekap tangan Kyuhyun.

"ah! Aku hampir saja melupakan sesuatu. " Kyuhyun berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Sungmin. Merendahkan tubuhnya didepan Sungmin. Mengambil sesuatu didalam saku celananya. Sebuah benda berbentuk hati dan berwarna pink. Kyuhun pun membuka benda itu. Tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat tulus dan penuh dengan cinta.

"Lee Sungmin. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Menikahlah denganku" ucap Kyuhyun dengan mantap.

Sungmin terkejut. Ia terpaku menatap kyuhyun yang kini tengah berada didepannya dengan memegang sebuah benda yang didalamnya terdapat sebuah cincin yang sangat indah. Tak sepatah katapun terucap dari bibir semerah ceri itu. Tak terasa setetes air terjatuh tepat mengenai cincin yang berukirkan nama Cho Sungmin itu.

"Sungmin hyung" Kyuhyun bingung. Kenapa Sungminnya menangis?

Sungmin menyingkirkan kursi yang tadi ia duduki. Dan kini ikut berjongkok menghadap kyuhyun.

"hyung-"

'GREB!' sungmin hyung memelukku. Tapi apa ini? Dia menangis? Apa ungkin dia terlalu senang sehingga ia menangis? Apakah itu tangis bahagianya?

"uljimaa hyung… Uljima" diusapnya punggung Sungmin dengan lembut.

"mianhae. Mianhae Kyuhyunie… mianhae.." tangis Sungmin emakin kencang. Diam-diam Sungmin memegang tangan Kyuhyun dan menutup kotak cincin tersebut. Kyuhyun yang meyadari akan hal itu lantas menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sungmin. Ia memegang kedua pundak Sungmin dan memandangnya dengan tak percaya.

"Katakan kau hanya bercanda hyung! Minnie! Katakana kau hanya bercanda!" Kyuhyun berucap dengan kencang seraya mengguncang-guncang pundak Sungmin dengan keras.

"haha! Sungmin hyung.. jangan seperti ini. Kau membuatku takut. Hentkan sandiwaramu dan ayo kita menikah saat ini juga!" Kyuhyun berdiri dan menarik tangan Sungmin.

"hentikan!" Sungmin menghentakkan tangan Kyuhyun dengan keras hingga pegangan tangan Kyuhyun di tangannya pun terlepas.

"Min..." Terkejut. Itulah yang Kyuhyun rasakan saat ini. Selama ini Sungminnya tidak pernah membentaknya seperti ini. Apalagi melepaskan genggamaannya. Kyuhyun bersumpah. Selama ini Sungmin tidak pernah melakukannya. 'Apa yang salah? Apa yang terjadi?' batinnya.

"m-mianhae Kyuhyun-ah.. aku tidak bisa. Selama ini aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai adiku. Tidak lebih. Hiks.. mianhae Kyuhyun-ah, aku tidak bisa menerimanya. kau telah salah mengartikan semu kasih sayang yang telah ku berikan padamu. Kau dongsaengku dan selama akan tetap seperti itu"

"ANNIYA! Kita saling mencintai hyung. Kau mencintaiku! Itu yang selalu kau ucapkan kepadaku selama ini! Apa ka lupa? Dan aku merasakanya. Kau mencintaiku seperti seorang kekasih!"

"kau salah kyuhyun! Kita sama-sama namja dan Aku samasekali tidak pernah mencintaimu layaknya seorang kekasih! Aku mencintai orang lain! Aku mencintai seorang perempuan Kyuhyun-ah.. dan sebentar lagi kami akan menikah! Tolong mengertilah…" Sungmin menunduk. Membiarkan airmatanya menetes membasahi lantai marmer café tersebut

"sungmin…" bagai disambar petir di siang bolong. Kyuhyun terjatuh memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan tak percaya. Satu persatu airmata menetes. Menandakan betapa hancurnya hati seorang Cho Kyuhyun saat ini.

"lalu… apa arti delapan tahun ini? Apa cintaku selama delapan tahun ini tidak pernah kau rasakan Sungmin-ah? Kau bahkan telah memenangkan hatiku ketika kita pertama kali bertemu." Kyuhyun berujar dengan suara parau. Airmatanya terus menetes. Namun tak terdengar satu isakanpun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Kau mencoba untuk menjadi orang yang kuat Kyuhyun?

"mianhae Kyuhyun-ah hiks.. mian~" Sungmin pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun yang saat ini masih terduduk diatas lantai café yang digin.

"kau mencintaiku sungmin.. kau hanya mencintaiku… hiks" keluar sudah isakan yang mati-matian ia tahan di depan Sungmin. Kyuhyun tak berdaya, ia hanya bisa melihat Sungmin pergi meninggalkannya. Kyuhyun menangis dengan kencang. Mengabaikan orang-orag yang kini tegah memandangnya dengan iba didalam café.

OoOOAooOO

Seminggu sudah berlalu. Semenjak kejadian dicafe tempo hari, Kyuhyun terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Ia tidak mempedulikan bagaimana keadaanya. Tidak mempedulikan keadaan apartemennya yang kini terlihat seperti tempat pembuangan sampah. Vas bunga yang pecah, berpuluh-puluh botol soju yang tergeletak di ruang tamunya, puntung rokok yang tercecer dilantai, semua itu tidak ia pedulikan sama sekali. Semua ini karna Sungmin. Ya. Semua ini karna Sungmin.

Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Saat ini Kyuhyun pun hanya mengurung diri di kamar. Terbaring di atas kasur king size-nya. Memejamkan matanya seolah ia sedang tertidur tetapi nyatanya ia sedang terjaga. Setitik airmata meluncur dengan bebasnya, seolah tak ada yang melarangnya untuk keluar. Padahal sang empunya sangat mengutuk airmata tersebut. Karena saat airmata itu keluar, ia terlihat seperti seorang pria yang lemah.

"bodoh! Siapa yang menuruhmu untuk keluar? Airmata sialan!" Kyuhyun terus berkicau. Mengeluarkan sumpah serapah yang ia tujukan untuk airmatanya sendiri. Telihat konyol bukan? Cih! Kau sangat booh Cho Kyuhyun.

'Ting-tong'

Ketika Kyuhyun sibuk dengan pikirannya, bel apartemen pun berbunyi. Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukannya, karna memang sungguh untuk saat ini ia sedang tidak ingin diganggu.

'TING-TONG! TING-TONG! TING-TONG!'

Namun semakin kyuhyun mengabaikan buny bel tersebut, semakin pula tamunya memencet belnya berkali-kali sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang sangat nyaring. Kyuhyun sangat terganggu dengan bunyi tersebut. Sehingga mau tidak mau ia harus bangun dan membukakan pintu untuk tamunya yang tidak tahu sopan santun menurutnya itu.

"Hyung? Ada apa datang kemari pagi-pagi begini? Kau tahukan aku sangat tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapapun beberapa hari kedepan? Termasuk kau" kyuhyun berujar dengan nada yang kelewat santai. Mengabaikan fakta jika orang yang ada didepannya itu berusia lebih tua darinya.

'PLETAKK'

"yakk! Evil sialan! Setidaknya biarkan aku masuk terlebih dahulu!" Heechul yang mendapat sambutan kurang mengenakkan dari Kyuhyun merasa tidak terima dan menjitak kepala Kyuhyun.

"hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Aisshh sakit tahu!" kyuhyun mengusap-usap kepalanya yang diberi hadiah jitakan dari Heechul. Dan Heecul? Ia hanya memeletkan lidahnya menanggapi protes dari Kyuhyun. Kemudian Heechul hendak melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki apartemen Kyuhyun.

"yak! Berhenti! Aku tidak memperbolehkan perempuan masuk kedalam apartemenku!" Kyuhun merentangkan tangannya bermaksud untuk menghalau Heechul agar tidak memasuki apartemennya.

"apa aku terlihat seperti perempuan?" terdapat simpang empat didahi Heechul saat mengatakannya. Ia melirik Kyuhyun dengan tajam.

"yaa… mungkin. Mana aku tahu kalau kau itu wanita atau pria sebelum melihatmu bertel- Au! Hyung hentkan! Baiklah baiklah kau boleh masuk! Jangan menyubit pinggangku seperti ini!"

"makanya jaga ucapanmu evil!" Heechul menyeringai. Merasa senang karna telah memberikan dua hadiah yang istimewa untuk Kyuhyun. Jitakan dan cubitan.

Heechul memandang tak percaya terhadap apartemen Kyuhyun. Benar-benar seperti tempat pembuangan sampah.

"pilih tempat sendiri jika kau ingin duduk. Mian aku masih belum sempat membersihkan apartemenku" kyuhyun duduk di sofa panjang yang terletak diruang tamunya. Ia menghidupkan tv dan memilih sembarang channel. Sekedar untuk sedikit merefresh otaknya dengan tayangan program televise yang ada.

"aku tidak percaya. Kau sampai seperti ini Kyuhyun-ah" Heechul berjalan kearah Kyuhyun dan mengambil tempat duduk disebelahnya. Heechul memangdang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan. Iba, prihatin, sebih, Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu dalam tatapan Heehul kepada Kyuhyun.

"jangan menatapku seperti itu hyung. Lagipula kau sendiri juga tahu kan aku seperti karna siapa?" eksprsi kyuhyun kini berubah. Menyiratkan kepedihan yang sangat mendalam.

Heechul yang menyadari akan hal tersebut kemudian mengganti topik pembicaraannya.

"mianhae. Oh ya, kau sudah seminggu lebih tidak masuk kerja. Dan kau tahu? Aku sangat pusing mengurus pekerjaanmu yang begitu banyak" ujar heechul dengan memijit kepalanya. Membentuk gesture bahwa ia benar-benar lelah dengan pekerjaan kyuhyun yang ia limpahkan kepadanya.

"kau kesini hanya untuk memberitahukan hal itu? ku kira kau akan membicarakan hal yang sangat penting sampai-sampai kau dating kemari. Ne, mianhae. Mau bagaimanalagi? Keadaanku seperti ini sekarang. Aku tidak punya piihan lain selain memberikan tugaku padamu. Dari pada kupaksakan nantinya malah akan berdampak buruk pada perusahaan. Oh ya, kau mau minum?" Kyuhyun berjalan menuju dapur. Mengambil dua kaleng minuman soda dan beberapa cemilan.

"mian. Hanya ada ini didalam kulkas. Jadi jika kau tidak ingin memakannya ya jangan dimakan" ujar kyuhyun seraya menaruh cemilan dan minuman diatas meja.

'ceessss'

Kyuhyun membuka kaleng minuman soda tersebut dan meminumnya.

"aigooo. Hidupmu benar-benar berantakan Cho kyuhun" ujarnya sarkastik.

"siapa peduli" Kyuhyun meminum sodanya lagi.

'cessss'

Heechul kemudian membuka kaleng minuman sodanya juga dan meminumnya.

"hyung. Kau kemari tidak hanya untuk membicarakan hal itu saja kan?" Kyuhyun menatap Heechul dengan tatapan serius.

"hm? Bagaimana kau tahu?" Heechul menatap Kyuhyun kemudian meletakkan kembali sodanya. Ia membuka tas punggungnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana.

"entahlah. Hanya firasatku saja"

"dia yang memohon kepadaku agar memberikan ini padamu" ucap Heechul. Ia menyodorkan sesuatu kepada Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun hanya diam.

"kau akan datang atau tidak, itu terserahmu. Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk datang ke sana. Tapi saranku, jika itu membuatmu semakin menderita lebih baik kau jangan datang" suasana menjadi hening. Kyuhyun masih memandangi benda yang Heechul berikan kepadanya.

"baiklah kalau begitu akupulang dulu. Hubungi aku jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu Kyuhyun-ah. Jaga kesehatanmu dan jangan lupa untuk mebersihkan apartemenmu. Aku pergi" Heechul segera keluar dari apartemen kyuhyun.

Setelah sampai di lorong apartemen Kyuhyun, Heechul berhenti sejenak. Menoleh kembali kearah belakang. Ke arah apartemen Kyuhyun. 'ku harap kau tidak akan datang Kyuhyun-ah' batin Heechul. Kemudian ia berjalan kembali menuju ke tempat parkir dan melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat.

Sementara itu didalam apartemen. Kyuhyun hanya memandangi benda itu dalam diam. Hatinya kembali merasakan sakit yang sangat mendalam. Ini seperti, tanganmu terkena pisau dan ia menyiram tanganmu dengan air garam. Sangat perih bukan? Ya, seperti itulah. Bahkan, rasa perih yang diderita Kyuhyun, beribu-ribu kali lebih perih.

Dan kalian tahu? Airmata terkutuk itu kini terjatuh lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Huaaaa… akhirnya jadi jugaa~~ :') ini ff pertama ane~ :'3 so mian kalo ceritanya garing dan ga ada feelnya sama sekali :'v karna bagaimanapun ane masih newbie :'3 oh ya, jan lupa ripiuw yak chingu~ XD ditunggu kritik, saran, dan uang recehnya yak~ :v dan gomawo buat yang udah ngereview prolognya.. maaf kalo ini ga sesuai harapan anda semua~~ soalnya saya masih author newbe TAT)v oke ga sekian dlu~ annyeong! :3


End file.
